The Other Side
by dragondie57
Summary: Teleported to a fiction world or so he thought.His journey of hardships, friends and family and BLOOD, for when fiction becomes reality pain, death and everything bad also follows. For when you think you know the future you will lose everything.


_**hey it's dragondie again as you might know i took the story down for reasons and uploading it again hope i fix it :)** _

_**don't worry about over powerful characters or any type of mary sue**_

 _ **brotherhood story line (cause i like it the most my favorite if you ask me!)**_

 _ **" " = talking**_

 _ **' ' =thinking**_

 _ **reviews and pms are welcomed i will always respond if ask or any problem or if you think i could do better on something**_

 _ **and i think i have wasted you time enough enjoy my story!**_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"I hope you all studied for the test."

Spoke a lady standing in front of desks all around her with an army of kids seating at them looking at her. Waiting for her command to start the test she passed pieces of paper to her students.

"How can someone memorize the whole periodic table." A guy leans over to a friend seating next him.

The friend looks at his friend and sighs "I take it you never studied and plain to 'borrow' my answers."

The guy looks to his brown haired and brown hazel eyes friend and the only answer he received was a smirk.

"You may begin." The teacher blows out and the army of students immediately throw there heads down and begin to write.

{ring, ring, ring}

The bell rings and the students flow out of the school building like a river. Ready to go home and do whatever they wish to do.

"Man that was tough right Eric?" The friend asks as they walk down the hill to go home as he looks to his brown hair and brown and hazel eye friend.

Eric looks at his friend and smirks "what I always do sleep." The friend laughs a little before hitting his arms jokingly. The rest of the walk was filled with small talk as they split to go home.

"Ooo hey hon how was school?" A lady in the kitchen ask as she was putting on a uniform and open a drawer pulling a bunch of keys out as Eric opens the door to the house and enters.

The boy looked at his mother "the same as all ways deferent day same crap." He waved with his hand as he puts his bag on a hook before he made his way upstairs.

"Don't forget about tomorrow you'll be 16 how exciting!" Mom shouted as he climbs the stairs. He immediately reply's with "I know mom and have fun at work."

Eric reached his room and opened to a simple room with a music speaker on a deck and a pile of books he likes to read and plain bare white walls with a bed pushed up against a wall in a corner.

'Like I forget my own birthday c'mon mom' I thought has I went to put on some music before I reached out for a book to read as I went to lay down on my bed to read. It's my favorite one titled full metal alchemist brotherhood I love the story of the two brother go together to go stronger and how strong there are it inspired me to join the military when i finished school.

Some time passed has I was reading and playing music as my little sister walks in.

"Hey bro am home from school." She said as she walked to the music player and turned it off. Which in turn tick me off a little and earned a mean reply from me before she continued talking

"You know if you read that dumb book over and over again it might just come true."

"Yeah right. But what do you want?" Eric asked his sister

"What I need a reason to just talk to you?" The sister responds back with a second thought.

Eric just smiles "I guess not amber."

With that she just leaves going to her room.

'Like this book can come real.' Eric thinks as he gets up and turns the music player back on he returns to his bed and picks the book up and looks at the cover and flips it to its back and studies the circle for human transmutation. He just stares at this and puts his hand on it 'be cool if alchemy was real how fun it would be, I would be the best alchemist there was.'

Immediately after thinking that blue sparks were flying from the book Eric drops the book from pain from being shock with electricity and horror from what was happening right in front of him. The book lay on the ground has blue electricity was flying from it as an eye opened on the book looking right at him as black arms come from nowhere ran to Eric.

"Holy fuck I need run." Eric yelled as he started for the door but when he went to land on his right leg he fell face first in the floor.

"What the fu.." As he got up to look at his leg to see it was gone and the black arms holding it as it seemed to turn to mist before his eyes. Eric had no time to respond before multiple black arms grabbed his whole body and he turned into mist.

"Mmmphh." Eric sounded as he was thrown on a ground.

"Crrrrrrk"

The gate sound as it closed behind him making him shoot straight up and stare at a very familiar gate he seen before.

"No way...impossible!"

"NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE." A voice said behind Eric causing him to turn 180 to look at his company and stare with shock and fear.

"Oh my god." Eric shaking said as he looks at truth the white thing that was outlined with black as he was seating but could feel him looking at him even though he had no eyes.

"I AM TRUTH I AM EVERYTHING I AM GOD AND I AM YOU." Truth spoke and finished pointing right at Eric.

Eric looks at truth trying to grab his mind and get out of shock at what was happening right in front of him that fiction just became reality.

"Www...why am I here alchemy doesn't work in my world this can't be real?!." Eric spoke trying to sound with courage but failing.

Truth did his trademark smile showing all his teeth "I'VE BEEN OREDERED TO BRING YOU HERE."

Eric stared again as fear filled him up making his mind go dark but he still managed to pull some words out.

"What do you mean and I remember there being a price!" Eric nearly shouted at truth. Truth just laugh

"DON'T WORRY, THERE BE NO PRICE FOR COMING HERE BUT GOING THOUGH THE OTHER GATE WILL BE COSTLY FOR YOU, YOU'LL BE THE FIRST ONE TO ACQUIRE THE WHOLE TRUTH BE PROUD."

Eric shock and backed away with eyes full with fear and horror from what he said 'the full truth Ed lost his leg for that and his teacher lost a lot of her organs for this and that was only for a little, what will happen to me!'

Truth spoke as if he read Eric's mind "I'LL TELL YOU SOME OF THE PRICE YOU'LL PAY. THE FRIST ONE IS YOUR GATE TO YOUR OLD HOME AND SECOUND IS SOME OF YOUR MEMORY'S. THREE AND FOUR ARE FOR YOU TO FIND OUT."

"What the hell do you mean! I never wanted this I never wanted to pay this price!" Eric yelled at truth hoping he was dreaming that this was some horrible dream he was having and he would wake up soon.

"IT MATTER NOT IF YOU WANTED THIS ALL YOU DID WAS ANSWER THE CALL ONLY YOUR WILL WAS STRONG ENOUGH AND THAT MAKES YOU THE ONLY ONE AGAIN FEEL PROUD ONLY YOU CAN DO THIS." Truth finish with a smile and stood up to walk to Eric he stops right in front of him.

Eric looks at truth with fear and was about to talk before truth interrupted him.

"ITS TIME, LETS GO." Eric looked behind him to find the gate but nothing was on it, it was blank then it opens and the all too familiar eye looked at him once more as black arms again appeared from nowhere to grab Eric once again but Eric wasn't about to go without a fight he fights tearing away at the black arms kicking, pulling, pushing, biting but it was all fruitless and he was pulled into the gate once again and truth following inside as the gate closed leaving the white void empty for now.

"Awwww stop this this isss to much I can't handle this my head isssdd about to break!" Eric shouts as unlimited knowledge about alchemy poured into his brain it hurt so much to have all this permanently burned to memory about everything about the 'truth'.

After what seemed forever to Eric as he journeyed in this world of information being poured into him he looks up at the information it looked like film lines going in his head and he seen the end tail of it go in to him before going out.

'I I I know everything.'

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

{Ed}

"Do we really need an escort to resembool." Ed asked Hughes who was standing outside the window from the train.

Hughes looks at Ed with an eyebrow raised "and what happens if scar would attack you, you only have one arm right now and your brother can't even walk he's so broken right now." Hughes finishes only to regret what he said seconds later to see pain written on Ed's face from what happen to him and his little brother obviously bring bad memories up.

"Nonsense I will escort to your birth place for you to get fix right up no need to worry you are safe!" Armstrong says flexing his hulkish muscles threating to rip his shirt with a sparkle in his eyes. Switching the topic at once and succeeding to make Ed forget the painful memory to focus on the state alchemist.

"Any how after you get back make sure you report to colonel mustang." Hughes butts in causing Ed to make his face look like he just bite something sour.

"Hate that God complex asshole." Ed spits out at once.

"Now now Ed he is your commanding officer." Hughes said and his face smiles as he pushes pictures of a older women with a child in Ed's face "I'll know what to just cheer you up look at my beautiful family just look at them they're gorgeous." As he waved his butt side to side like a dog with his other hand on his cheek.

Ed was takin back at this with a sweat drop on his forehead "yeah I know you have told me like hundreds of time you know."

"I know but I just can't get enou.." Hughes was cut off when the train engine shoots off stream and a whistle into the air signaling they were leaving. Hughes called out his goodbye and to visit him when he gets back to central.

"So annoying that he smashes the pictures in everyone's face." Ed speaks in a low voice to himself.

"He just loves his family no harm in that Edward Elric and beside I can't wait to meet your auto mail mechanic and long ship friend from your childhood!" Armstrong shouts like he all ways does.

"Yeah she going to kill me shit..." Ed look down in grief knowing what his mechanic was going to say and do to him when she saw him. "And anyway how's al is he going to be ok?"

Armstrong looked at Ed with his all to familiar spark in his eyes "no need to fear your brother is on and has company too."

Ed immediately fumed and ranted at the Armstrong alchemist for putting his brother with cattle in the back carts for most of the trip to resembool.

The duo of alchemist was seating in the train quietly as they waited at a train stop before continuing. Ed with his head in his thoughts and Armstrong reading. But something catches his eyes as someone walks by the train window he drops his small book and almost jumps out the window and looks at the person walking away before shouting at this stranger.

"Tim marcoh, Tim marcoh is that you, it's me Alex Louis Armstrong. It really is you!" The stranger looks back and recognizes who was calling him and immediately runs away as if he just seen a monster. Armstrong jumps back in the train and starts to grab all his belongings and tells Ed to do the same, Ed asked him why but Armstrong ignored him and motion him to get all his stuff and to hurry.

"So why are we in this city, who was that person Armstrong?" Ed asked the Armstrong alchemist holding his metal brother in a box on one of his shoulders with one head too as they walk deeper into the said city.

"That was Tim marcoh a fellow soldier before he vanished without telling anyone where he was going." Armstrong simple said to Ed

"So a deserter why did you go?" Ed sound back to the strongarm alchemist.

"I... Don't know some say because of the war." Armstrong said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Of course I know who that is that's our town Doctor he really saved us you know with all the doctors leaving to go to war he just shown up one day and been here ever sense. You can find him in his house it's just a bit up there." The villager said as he looked at the perfect picture Armstrong drew of tom marcoh and finished pointing up the street.

As they were making their way to Tim marcoh house Ed commented on how good his drawing was which made Armstrong to boost about his family heritage and making Ed regret he ever said anything to him about that as Alex ranted on to him.

"So this is it." Ed said to the wooden door in front of him as Armstrong was right by him as Ed reached out to knock and waited "no one's answering." As he reached for the door handle to open and was greeted by a barrel of a gun to his forehead Ed panicked as he dodged in the nick of time has the gun went off.

"What the hell man! Are you trying to kill me!"

"I won't go back, i never will you'll never take me!" The man with the smoking gun said to them.

"Tom marcoh please clam down." Armstrong spoke to him with his free hand out palm to him.

Tom marcoh looked at Armstrong with fear like he was looking at the Ghrim reaper himself in person and spoke to him with fear leaking in every inch of his words.

" I know you're here to take me back I'll never go back never!" As the gun was shaking in his hands because his whole body was shaking uncontrollably.

Tim marcoh was starting to move the gun to re-aim at them but Armstrong was to fast as he throws al in the box right at him yelling "please calm down!" Causing Ed to yell for his brother's safety.

After everything calmed down and Tim marcoh was debrief on that they were not going to take him in they sat down at his table and were drinking coffee when Armstrong ask him a question.

"Sir why did you leave?" Tim marcoh paused mid sip of his coffee before he put his coffee down shaking it on its way down and his return like before full of fear.

"Because of my dam research. I I I couldn't do it anymore so I just ran away!" He yelled whispery to them looking down the whole time.

"What was your research?" Al asked in an echo sounding voice as he looks at the military deserter in question.

Tim maroch paused it seemed he remembered old memories which seemed to have caused him great pain written clearly on his face as he spoke

"the Philosopher's stone."

Ed's brain takes a split second to comprehend what he just heard as he jumps up saying

"really, you must let me look at your research notes?!"

"Why are you so interested in the devil's work boy." Tim marcoh sounded defeated like to Ed.

"He's a state alchemist too tom marcoh." Armstrong said in his very rare but serious voice and demeanor

Tim marcoh was takin back 'but his only a boy not even fifteenth!' His face looked surprised as he spoke "you're just a boy..."

"Yea what if I am I have my own reasons." Ed says back to Tim marcoh sounding a little ticked off.

"Joining the military is a mistake." Tim marcoh says sounding like he was talking from experience.

Ed looks at Tim marcoh in the eye with his golden eyes burning with fire "I know but it's a mistake I must take. I need to return my older brother back to his original body!"

Tim marcoh is taken back with the boy's passion and drive he has as he takes out a small glass container holding some type of red liquid it moved around as he opens the lid to it. Ed was asking what it was but was stunned into silence as he poured the red liquid onto the table but instead of spilling all around like liquids usually do the liquid balled up and kept a state a solid.

Armstrong who has kept mostly silent watching Ed and Tim marcoh talk decides to jump in with a question with his rare face all pulled together with a confused face.

"Is that a philosopher's stone?"

Tim marcoh reply is a short and simple one. "It is but a incomplete one at best." As Ed gets up and leans over the table to poke at the red liquid on the table as he pokes it with his arm the stone looks solid but moves like a liquid as he pokes it and moves a little.

"We need your research notes!" Ed almost yells as he stares into Tim marcoh lost and weak eyes with his burning ones.

"Am sorry but I can't it's the Devils work!" Tim marcoh says looking away and to the ground "you need to all leave!" as he gets up and leaves though a door leaving the group alone in his living room table.

The train whistled high into the air signing once again the train was ready to depart and begin its journey to its destination to resembool as white smoke came out high in the air.

"You could have just takin his research notes you know Edward Elric." Armstrong says as he puts al who's still in the box in the back carts with farm animals.

Ed sighs before talking back "I know but it's not what me and al do and plus we learn that it is possible, that the Philosopher's stone is possible." As he makes a fist saying the last part as him and Armstrong walk up to the front of the train beginning to enter the train.

"Wait...wait!" Tim marcoh yells hoping they'll wait for him and hoping he's not too late.

As Tim marcoh makes it to the group he bends over with his hands on his knees panting for air from the run he just finished.

"What's wrong Tim marcoh?" Ed ask with a confused face looking at him.

Tim marcoh stands straight and looks at Ed with a focus and serious written across his face as he holds one arm out holding a piece of write paper in it folded up as he speaks.

"Look for the truth within the truth" he says as Ed looks at the note with confusion and curiosity as he reads the note "central library 1st branch"

"What is this?" Ed ask him but Tim marcoh is already walking away as he responds.

"My research notes."

Rest of the trip was uneventful it took a day ride to resembool Ed was a sleep for most of it and Armstrong put his head in a book to pass by time. The train jerked to a stop waking Ed up and blowing a whistle in to the air signaling there ride as arrived to its location.

The area was mostly empty grass fields as all the eye could see with pockets full of colorful flowers and farm animals walking around in the far distance with people around them herding them. Ed, Armstrong and al who on Armstrong shoulder all looked around as they walked out of the train station and stop to look at the view.

"Mmmm you Elric's have a beautiful birth place." Armstrong said in his usual happy and perky voice that seemed to boom out of his mouth when he spoke as they looked around at resembool from the steps of the train station.

As the group makes their way to Edward Elric's automail mechanic known as winry rockbell and childhood friend there are greeted by old friends they met as little ones as they walk by and say hello to them along the way.

"Not only is this place beautiful but so are the people!" Armstrong booms as tears come down from his face at Ed and al as they look away from him with a swear drop on their forehead.

"Yeah yeah major let's just get a move on ok." Ed says while rubbing the back of his head never figuring out how to deal with armstrong's type of personality he shows.

They make it over a hill and come to see an all too familiar house of the rockbell's as they get closer they can see granny Pinako in a rocking chair with den resting at her feet. They see pinako shout something as they keep walking to the house and stop a few feet away from the house steps.

"You come here all broken up and not even a phone call you little shrimp." Pinako says at Ed taking the jab at him as she stands up holding her pipe.

Ed throwing his arm up with a piss off face shouts "who the hell you calling a microscopic flea old hag!"

Pinako yells back insults and Ed does the same until his hit with a flying wrench that hits him dead on in the face causing him to fly back and spring up with a big bubble on top of his head.

"What the hell is that for winry!" Ed shouts to the balcony were winry is looking down at him.

"What the hell you mean you broke my masterpiece automail!" Winry yells at him and she can see Ed's face soften a bit after saying that as he looks away from her. "Whatever just come inside we've miss you guys."

Armstrong was going to introduce himself to the rockbell's but was cut short when a blinding blue light appears out of nowhere causing all of them to shield their eyes before looking were the light came from.

"What is that!" Pinako and winry tell to no one in particular.

"How, why is it here!" Ed says pain soaking right though his words remembering all to well what happened last time when he seen it.

"ITS THE GATE!" Al yells his echo sounding surprised.

The blank gate stands a few feet from the rockbell's house they all can see it as it open and the one giant eye opens and stares at their souls as black arm spew out of the gate holding something but they can't comprehend what it is until it lays something down before going back into the gate. And they see a human laying there bleeding bad as he's missing all his arms and legs.

"SO WE MEET AGAIN ED AND AL." Truth laughs as he watching them from inside the gate never standing out of it.

Everyone standing there looks at the gate and the human laying just outside it and that white figure talking to Ed and al.

"What are you doing here truth this makes no sense!" Ed says first the only one having the strength to talk at the white figure.

"IT MATTER NOT WHY I AM HERE. All I WILL SAY IS STAY CLOSE TO THIS ONE YOUR'S AND HIS DESTINY ARE INTERTWINE." Truth says laughing until the gate closed and disappearing like it was never even there to begin with.

'What the hell.' Everyone thinks to themselves

Everyone stands there trying to wrap their heads around from what there have just seen, thinking they have just gone crazy or have hallucinated. There're knock out of their thoughts when the human who just came through the gate starts to cough and spill out blood from his mouth matching all the blood coming from his limbs as blood pools around his ghostly white body.

"C'mon help me get him inside the house!" Pinako shouts grabbing their attention Armstrong puts al down and runs to the boy and picks him up in his huge arms and then runs inside the house, pinako was already waiting for him with the door open. As he enters the house with the limbless boy bleeding badly he looks and sees winry has already cleared the table off to put the boy on.

"Granny what do we do!?" Winry asking her nearly shouting on accident.

"Clam down and cut his shirt off we need to stop the bleeding and fast or he will die. You the muscles go get rags and a big bowl of water!" Pinako shouts the orders out.

"What about me granny pinako?" Ed ask entering the door leaving al outside in his box. Ganny doesn't even look at him as she speaks.

"You only have one arm your useless right now keep out of our way." As she starts to look at the boy after winry removed his shirt to show his entire both arms are gone all the way to his shoulder showing the bone socket in his shoulder. Then they start to remove his pants and it's the same thing no legs up to his hip showing the bone socket. 'its like they vanished I've never seen limbs removed so cleanly before.'

winry look at the boy in shock and think the same thing 'what the hell happened!?' as everyone else looks at the boy with shock.

"Get him into the surgical room now." Pinako shouts waking everyone from there thoughts about the boy.

"If do the operation for automail he could die let alone four of them from the pain and blood lose!" Winry says in a hushed whisper

"If we don't do it now he'll die anyways! Go get the room ready now winry! And make sure you have a blood packets ready! Armstrong where are you!" Pinako shouts at her and calling for Armstrong. Winry runs to the room across the table down a hall out of eye range as Armstrong runs in with rags and a bucket full of water.

"Forget that now pick him up and follow me he needs to be operated in for automail or he'll die." She says as Armstrong does what she instructed him to do and disappearing down the hall were winry went down in.

Ed looks at the table the boy was on and sees the light oak table now soaked in a bloody red color causing him to remember the night him and al lost their body's making him sick as he runs outside to puke.

"Brother are you ok?!" Al's echo is heard panicking him for seeing his brother run out and start to puke outside.

After a few gasp for air he wipes his face before looking at his brother "yeah am fine just a lot of blood that's all." Ed shrugs off while taking a seat on the top of the stairs.

"Is he...is he going to live?" Al ask worried for the stranger they seen come through the gate just a few feet were he was laying just now.

Ed pauses as he looks were the gate and truth had appeared as he talks "they putting automail on him right now or he'll die."

Al just looks at his brother who was staring at the spot the gate had appeared with the stranger and look at the floor.

' 'watch this one your density's are intertwined.' Truth said and why has his gate blank and most importantly who is he?'

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

{Eric}

'Feels like I was hit by a dam train.'

As Eric opens his eyes slowly and sleepy as he blinks the sleep from them. And stares at an unfamiliar roof and shoots up to also find the room he is in not familiar at all. As he looks around studying the room he is in finding it a normal old school room with a wardrobe with a mirror and a window open letting a cool breeze in as the sun light came though.

'At least it's daytime I guess.'

As Eric sits up and looks around better as he gets off the bed and makes way to the end of the bed.

"Were am I?" Eric ask out loud to himself as he soaks the surrounding of the room and nothing new to take in the room he was standing in.

Even though there nothing to take notice to the room he looks around by turning his head around until he looks in the mirror. And sees himself of course but sees he's wearing a white sleeveless shirt and were his arms and hands are supposed to be are metal limbs he just stares a little more until he looks down and moves these metal limbs and they respond and move how he wants them to. Opening and closing his metal hands unbelieving what he's seeing before him.

'I can't feel them. What happened to me? What had happened all to gather? Where are my flesh and bone?'

His mind is running a thousand miles a minute as questions fill his head. As he stares at this two metal arms he has attached to him as the door opens.

"Oh your awake we never thought you would ever wake up stranger!" Armstrong booms voice filled with excitement as he flexes ripping his shirt right off exposing his huge muscles at the stranger.

Eric jumps out of his skin as this oversized gorilla shouting at him. Eric instantly backs away from the person who just emerged the room right into a wall.

'Who the hell is he one of my kidnappers? And did they take my arms, are they cannibals?'

"Who... Who are you?" Eric ask hugging the wall to his back and pushing against it as much he can to create a distance from this stranger before him.

Armstrong noticing the strangers fear of him stays at the door allowing distance to put him at much eases he can "I am Alex Louis Armstrong a state alchemist."

Eric looks at him confused 'a state alchemist?'

"Did you eat my arms?" Eric says looking at the state alchemist in question.

"No you came to us like that." I voice appears behind Armstrong.

Armstrong moves so pinako can make way to the room.

"How are you miss pinako I came to do my usual check up on our guest and walk in him already awake and standing." Armstrong informs pinako as she walks up to the guest.

Eric watches the tiny old lady make her way in front of him.

"What do you people want? Why did you kidnap me?!" Eric says looking at the old lady named pinako by the so called state alchemist.

"We did nothing of the sort. Do you not remember anything?" Pinako says as she takes a hit from her pipe looking right into his eyes though her glasses.

Eric looks at her funny and starts to fumble though his most recent memory's and immediately clutches his head in his arms from the massive amount of pain it brings his head and starts to remember reading this book with two people on it one being a blond hair and eyes and one in a suit of armor 'who are those guys?'. And then being teleport to a wired gate with a white figure speaking to him and being suck in it and having all this information pushed into his head. A whole bunch of circles with meanings and what there are for and all the materials needed to made items and how to reconstruct almost anything.

"Are you ok boy!" He hears the old lady pinako looking at him with concern as she holding one of his shoulders. Eric notices he is looking at her at eye level and on his knees.

"Yeah I remember now I remember this gate and white figure but I don't remember getting out of it though." Eric speaks hoarsely to the to the concern pinako and Armstrong.

Pinako walks to the door and takes a hit of her pipe "well come down stairs and have something to eat it's been a month sense you ate some real food, your body must be tried of honey and soup." As she walks out the room leaving him with the state alchemist.

Eric watches her leave and pushes himself up and notices as he gets up that his legs are metal too 'even my legs are metal to what the hell happened!'

Armstrong watches the guest get up and notice his legs and stares his faces showing concern and sadness for him.

"When you came to us though the gate you had none of your limbs. Miss pinako had to start operating on you for automail or you would have died." Armstrong says in his rare voice filled with nothing but seriousness matching the look in his face.

"So theses metal limb is called automail and I could have died?" Eric says astonished what he just heard from the man 'I could be died right now, they saved my life and they don't even know my name.' as he looks at his metal limbs moving them and studying how they look and move.

Armstrong nods affirming Eric's answer. "C'mon mister stranger you must eat and become heathy once again!" Armstrong shouts back to normal for him as he drags our main character down stairs to eat for the first time in a month.


End file.
